No Longer A Place For You
by Luzrov Rulay
Summary: Unknown to other people, the Elric Brothers have an older sister who had been missing since their mother died. Now that she was back, how will the brothers react? Rated T for language.


**Hello, my dear readers~ I'm back with a Fullmetal Alchemist one-shot. I kept jumping between different fandoms that I couldn't concentrate on one, but I'm currently obsessed with FMA xD (Both the 2003 series and Brotherhood) I wrote this with the idea 'I hate OCs' in my mind. So this is kind of a way to vent the frustration off me. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm glad I don't because I would never be able to make such a masterpiece.**

* * *

Unknown to other people, the Elric brothers had an older sister. Unlike Edward and Alphonse, who inherited their father's coloring, Anna Elric inherited Trisha's features; brown hair and hazel eyes. The brothers hadn't seen their sister since their mother died. Now, 13 years later, she had returned.

Edward, Alphonse and Winry were enjoying lunch together with occasional banter. Edward would kept sending glances at Alphonse who was savoring the taste of the apple pie Winry had made for them. He knew it was weird, but he was just happy to see his little brother enjoy the simple things in life again. He would also occasionally ruffle Al's hair for no clear reason. It was a bit odd for Ed to show physical affections, but Al understood why. The younger Elric didn't complain about it either, it was the opposite actually. He welcomed the affection his older brother was showing after so long of not being able to feel things.

The peace was interrupted when someone suddenly barged into the house. The three immediately become cautious at the sudden interruption.

"Long time no see, little brothers!" A girly voice rang through the house. Winry relaxed. Al somewhat relaxed but Edward remained tense, though for a different reason.

Winry ran to the woman who looked so much like Trisha. "Anna! It's been a long time, where have you been?"

"Oh, nowhere really, just travelling around, you know?" Anna winked as she hugged Winry.

"Travelling…was it?" Edward mumbled, gaining Anna's attention. She quickly let go of Winry and walked towards Ed.

"Yeah! I went to Xing, Drachma, and other countries!" She said enthusiastically, then she patted his head. He was taller than her, so she had to reach to pat him. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you, Ed! You, too, Al!"

The air was tense between the siblings, Winry looked back and forth between them anxiously. She knew of Edward's temper, and she also knew that both Ed _and Al_ didn't have a good relationship with their sister.

"Fuck off."

That wiped the grin off Anna's face and froze at the amount of hostility and hate emitting from her younger brother. She couldn't believe what her brother just said. "…What?"

"I said, fuck off. Have you become deaf? Or is it just the stupidity you gained over the years?" Edward said, hissing in anger. He couldn't believe that their so-called sister came back _now_ of all times and not when they needed her.

"W-what's wrong with you, Edward?" Anna smiled nervously under the cold, golden glare. "I came back just to spend time with my brothers…"

That made the blonde snapped. " _What's wrong with me?_ What the fuck is wrong with _you?!_ You fucking left me and Alphonse when Mom died! I had to take care of Al on my own! Do you even _have a damn idea_ what we've gone through?!"

Winry and Al watched on worriedly. Sure, Edward already had a quick temper, but this was on another level of what they had ever seen from him. Alphonse wasn't one to hate someone, but he couldn't help but feel resentment towards Anna. She just…disappeared after the funeral and never came back, abandoning her brothers to grieve on their own and shoving the job of taking care of Alphonse to Edward. Hohenheim had a reason to leave, and he already paid the price for it.

"Ed! Please, listen! It was hard for me too! Please understand!" Anna pleaded, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. "I didn't want to leave you—"

" _Then why the fuck did you?!_ Hohenheim left, Mom died, then _you_ left. We had _nothing_ left but each other! Did you take a fucking second to even consider how _we_ would feel?! What the actual _fuck_ , Anna?" The woman flinched at how Edward spat her name. Edward quieted down, bangs covering his hate-filled eyes. "We thought you were dead. Now, I _wish_ you were dead."

Everyone in the room, save for Edward who headed towards the living room, eyes widened in disbelief at what the older blonde just said. Anna's lips trembled as she fell on her knees, tears falling freely. Winry was about to help her when Al stopped her, surprising Winry.

"I have something to tell her…Can you help calm Brother down?"

Winry nodded and went to the living room. Alphonse sat down next to Anna who was sobbing. "After Mom died…" He started, and was satisfied when he gained the curious look from his sister. "Brother and I decided to practice our alchemy and revive Mom…"

"But that's…!"

"It's a taboo…we know, but we were desperate so we did the human transmutation." Anna looked guilty as he said it. "Nothing went right…Brother lost his left leg and I lost my body…"

Anna gasped. "Wait, if you lost your body then why…?"

Alphonse grimaced. "Out of desperation to bring me back, Brother sacrificed his right arm to bond my soul with an armor."

Anna said nothing but stared at Al, astonished. She had no idea…Would all this be different if she didn't leave…?

"We heard about the Philosopher's stone, a stone that can bypass the law of Equivalent Exchange…so Brother decided to join the military and became the State Alchemist with the name Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Ed's the famous Fullmetal Alchemist?!" Anna exclaimed at this news. She had heard a lot of rumors about Fullmetal Alchemist 'Hero of the People' during her travels. He was the youngest State Alchemist Amestris had ever seen.

Alphonse nodded. "He's considered a prodigy, since he could transmute without a transmutation circle…"

He continued to tell Anna about their adventures while they –Edward— was in the military, and how Hohenheim gave up his life to bring Al back. Anna was astonished by the story. Now she realized how much the boys had gone through. It wasn't only Edward who took care of Alphonse, Alphonse also took care of his brother just as much. She smiled bitterly. They had been through so much…while she was just travelling around, consoling her own grief.

"Al…I'm—"

"Make no mistake." His voice was awfully stern, causing Anna to look up at him in surprise. "I share the same feeling with Brother…You left us…You caused us more pain that we ever needed."

Silence fell.

"I'm glad you're back, Anna." Again…calling her by her name… She was no longer 'Sister' to any of her brothers…not even to her sweet Alphonse. "But there's no longer a place for you here…"


End file.
